Syed I
Syed I (Syed Al Amun; 25 April 3143) was sultan of the Jakanian Empire from December 3165 until his abdication in 3191. He was the first Jakanian Monarch of the history of Jakania, and first dictator of Jakania. Life Syed I (b. 25th, April 3143) , was the eldest son of his unknown father. He was raised by his maternal grandmother in Sonhata, after an car accident which killed both of his parents. Seperating him from his sibilings for the rest of his life. As an infant, his maternal grandmother told him stories of Royalty and Nobility which would later contribute to his greater endeavours for monarchy. This also made Syed love his grandmother even more and often called her mother in his adolescent years. Syed's grandmother eductated him in the principles of governance, administration and politics at a very early age of five. By the time he enrolled in kindergarten he was already nicknamed as "The Wise Boy With An Old Head." By the time of his grandmother's death in the year 3158, Syed at the age of 15 went into mourning for five years this nicknamed him the "Filial Child." In 3160 at the age of 17 he married Aalhil a farmer in Hufata they bore one child, Syed II. Political Life After graduating in the University of Wakanda at an early age of 20, he immediately established a political party to realise his dream of creating the first monarchy in Jakania. The party was called Supporters of the Monarchy Party. Using his family as the Royal Household. In April 30, 3165 he took over the democratic government of Jakania by military coup. He became known as the last Supreme Governor of United Jakania after enacting the dissolution of the 2nd Republic on December 3165. Supreme Governor As soon as Syed I took office in April 30, 3165 he immediately began reforming the country, changing its ways through forceful and unconventiional ways. His intention was to decimate the Jakanian idea of democracy and force the people to accept, that a monarchical system is the only way out of misey. His goals were to: #Reinstate the Jelbo-Tukaric language. #Reinstate the Islamic culture. #Abolish democracy. #Bring the collapse of the 2nd Republic of Jakania. #Transition to monarchy. In December 3165 after chaos and demonstrations he finally dismantled the 2nd Republic of Jakania. He finally became a Sultan. Sultan of the Jakanian Empire Soon after the dissolution of United Jakania, Syed I immediately started issuing reforms to maintain stability in the country. However, people were uncertain of the idea monarchy and its value and holds in Jakanian society, soon The Short Civil War was inevitable. Twenty-year Plan A twenty-year plan was issued by Syed I in December 3165, which included the Consolidation of Power, Military Reform, Educational Reform and Governmental Reform . Syed I became occupied in perfecting the civil and military institutions which his predecessor had introduced during the time of the Second Republic, about securing internal order, in founding and endowing mosques and schools, and in the construction of vast public edifices, which proved expensive. By continuing the twenty-year plan he hopes to strengthen the power of the newly founded Royal House and gain support from the people. Royal Legislature Plan Syed I renamed the legislature from "Supreme Council," to "Imperial Parliament," but he gave no legislative powers to the Imperial Parliament. Therfore legislative powers were given to the Royal Family only. His plan caused mass hysteria in Jakania. Foreign Relations Syed I was determined to isolate Jakania from the rest of the world and so never made contact with International organizations. This resulted the collapse of the Economy of Jakania. However, Syed II improved the relations between Kafuristan and the Jakanian Empire, by signing a treaty and increasing military and political ties between the two countries including cooperation between their royal families. Jakanian Civil War By 3180, Syed's power was declining and set out to rule by good counsel, and he depended heavily on a group of trusted advisers led by Hejaz Al Amun. Hejaz advised Syed in establishing a corrupt government, which to him was reasonable . This action later evolved into the Jakanian Civil War of 3182, when a group of republicans set out to hold an unrecognized election. Thus, the legitamecy for Syed to rule was disputed. On 3191, Syed abdicated in favour for a Republican country, but Kaufristan urged Syed's son, Syed II to take the throne. Exile After his abdication, he and Aahil travelled to by plane and went into exile in Kafuristan. After the installed puppet government by Republican Forces, Syed I live his reamining yearsi n Kafuristan in solitary, form ost of his life. Syed died at the Sultan Palace in Corom, Kafuristan. Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms Titles and Styles ' Jakanian Empire' Titles: *''Sultan of Jakania (December 3165 - 3191) *''Emir of Bogendo (December 3165 - 3191) *''Founder of the House of Al Amun (December 3165 - 3191) *''The Last Supreme Governor of United Jakania (April 3165 - December 3165) Styles: *''His Imperial Majesty'' (December 3165 - Present) *''His Gracious Sultan'' (December 3165 - Present) Category:Jakanian politicians Category:Jakanian Monarchy Category:House of Al Amun